


Пресыщение

by dear_prudence



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лексу казалось, смерть отца избавит его от страданий. Лексу казалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пресыщение

_— Мы никогда не выигрываем. Иной раз нам это кажется, но такова маленькая любезность, которой удостаивают нас боги._  
Джек Лондон, «Когда боги смеются»

  
Адвент в Метрополисе — это масштабнейшее событие. Адвент в Метрополисе — это ожидание чуда, запах хвои и пламя свеч, что зажигают на еловых венках. Адвент в Метрополисе — это волшебство и таинство, глянцевая картинка на коллекционной открытке. Четыре недели перед Рождеством превращают современный мегаполис, само воплощение техногенного века, в конфетное королевство, о котором некогда писал Гофман в своей сказке. Недаром люди стекаются из других городов, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго отринуть серую рутину и стать частью великолепного празднества, развернувшегося на центральной площади и главных улицах. Магазины, рестораны, кафе — отовсюду, кажется, можно услышать бархатный голос Фрэнка Синатры, обреченного и после своей смерти петь о празднике, воплотившем торжество жизни.

Есть поверье, будто святой Николай исполняет мечты благонравных детей. Лекс вот уже много лет грезит одним и тем же, прокручивая в мыслях одно и то же мгновение, но не смеет надеяться. Порой ему кажется, отец никогда не оставит его, даже из могилы напомнит о себе, схватит за горло жесткими пальцами, покрытыми синеватыми трупными пятнами.

Лексу везет в этом году.

Даже на похоронах он все еще не верит, что отныне и впредь никто ему более не указ.

Лекс плохо спит, а, проснувшись посреди ночи, мерит шагами свою комнату, продумывая стратегию. Несмотря на то, что он привык к самостоятельности, проштудировал множество книг и изучил «ЛексКорп Индастриз» вдоль и поперек, волнение никак его не оставляет. Невозможно терпеть. После траурной церемонии к нему подходит один из членов совета директоров, фамильярно хлопает по плечу, оставляя на дорогой ткани черного пиджака от Кельвина Кляйна сальное пятно. Настоятельно советует съездить куда-нибудь отдохнуть, возможно, на Лазурный берег — как будто Лекс ни разу там не был. Они, говорит он, здесь сами со всем разберутся. Они, говорит он, не хотят его тревожить. Они, говорит он, понимают, что ему сейчас не до дел.

Лекс смотрит на него и замечает, как сквозь фальшивое сочувствие просвечивает плохо скрываемая радость. Ржавчина под тонким слоем сусального золота. Он дергает плечом, сбрасывая чужую ладонь словно случайно.

— Вы правы, действительно, стоит развеяться.

Разумеется, теперь он точно никуда не поедет.

Он не питает радостных надежд относительно остальных держателей акций. Все они боялись отца, а Лекса вряд ли замечали. Сейчас-то уж тем паче замечать не пожелают, какими бы смелыми ни были его идеи. Нужно искать себе иных союзников. Да, также связанных с «Лекс Корп», но в значительно меньшей степени. Отец преспокойно приравнивал людей к неодушевленным предметам, проявляя интерес лишь к тем, чей достаток был сопоставим с его собственным или же превышал его.

Лекс не собирается повторять его ошибок.

И пускай большинство людей и для него являются пешками на огромной шахматной доске, фишками на расчерченном игровом поле, Лютор-младший никогда не расскажет им об этом.

— Спасибо, Бекка, ты свободна сегодня, — Лекс кивает женщине средних лет. Помощница по хозяйству была одной из немногих, кто не попросил у него расчет, едва последняя горсть земли упала на крышку гроба Александра Джозефа Лютора-старшего. Его сыну нет и двадцати, возраст крайне ненадежный. Лекс, впрочем, никого не умолял оставаться, более того, снабжал тех, кто еще неделю назад скользил бесшумной тенью по особняку, боясь лишний раз подать голос (слишком явное присутствие прислуги раздражало отца), отличными рекомендациями. И как только дверь захлопнулась в очередной раз, Лекс позвал к себе Бекку и попросил ее обратиться в агентство по найму домашнего персонала. Штат и в самом деле давно пора обновить.

Чтобы попасть в кабинет отца, нужно прежде миновать анфиладу комнат, в том числе просторную гостиную, украшенную к Рождеству. Не столько потому, что этот праздник в семье Люторов ценили, сколько потому, что друзья и знакомые отца так делали. Александр Лютор-старший был зависим от чужого мнения. И раз у кого-то что-то было, то и у него должно было быть точно так же.

Лекс подозревает, что и он сам появился в результате того, что кто-то из деловых партнеров «ЛексКорп» обзавелся наследником.

С трудом распахнув тяжелые палисандровые двери, Лекс впервые после смерти отца ступает на порог кабинета. Помещение больше напоминает величественный храм, опустевшее святилище. Коринфские колонны, темное дерево, богемский хрусталь, холодный каррарский мрамор, книги в кожаных обложках, тускло поблескивающее золотое перо на письменном столе. Стакан, наполовину полный. Здесь все выглядит так, будто истинный хозяин этого просторного помещения удалился на минуту и скоро вернется.

И, конечно же, прогонит чужака.

Воровато озираясь по сторонам, Лекс берет графин с серебряной подставки и решительно выдергивает пробку. Он никогда не питал особенного интереса к спиртному даже в том возрасте, когда хочется попробовать все, но любимый коньяк отца представляет исключение — то самое, без которого невозможно любое правило.

Золотисто-коричневая жидкость наполняет пузатый бокал, и Лекс, дрожа от ощущения вседозволенности, быстро подносит его к отцовскому стакану, чокаясь. Он бы никогда не осмелился на что-то подобное раньше, и помыслить не мог о чем-то таком до того, как отца не стало. Что именно с ним случилось — Лекс не помнит. Версий много, за одни хватаются журналисты, другие перебирают представители закона. Странно, но наследник Александра Лютора-старшего совершенно не придает этому значения.

Главное ведь результат.

Коньяк обжигает горло огнем. Аромат ванили разносится в воздухе. Никакого чуда так и не происходит, разве что в звенящей тишине, наполнившей пустой дом, внезапно раздается чей-то негромкий смех, и Лекс резко оборачивается, смахивая графин со стола.

Стекло царапает ладони, порезы саднят и кровь смешивается с коньяком. По щекам Лекса текут слезы. Ему действительно жаль, что графин разбился, он испытывает неподдельную скорбь и бесцельно тратит минуты и часы в попытках собрать острые хрустальные осколки.

Никто не заходит, чтобы выбранить его и наказать. Никто не дергает его за шиворот, не замахивается, а тяжелая ладонь не оставляет на щеке алого следа. Сколько же он ждал этого? Сколько лет лелеял этот момент? В красках представлял, как впервые испытает всепоглощающую радость, волновался, теребя воротник рубашки, когда полиция сообщила ему о том, что отца не стало.

Лекс свободен и ныне может позволить себе все, что угодно. Лекс больше не должен бояться. Лекс наконец-то исполнил свою заветную мечту.

Вот только почему свобода не приносит долгожданного счастья?

**Author's Note:**

> Все же смерть Лекса Лютора-старшего, этот поворотный период в жизни его сына, никогда не перестанет меня занимать.


End file.
